


The Tiger Sleeps Tonight

by sassyfangs13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean get back from a hunt. (Slightly AU where John is already gone and Sam is still in college.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tiger Sleeps Tonight

Dean unlocked the grungy yellow door and dropped his bag on the tiny kitchen table alongside the blood smeared silver dagger that he hadn't bothered to put away yet. He and Cas had been hunting down a werewolf in Michigan when they discovered that it had fucked some poor guy at a truck stop (they'd have to look for him and make sure he hadn't been turned...dammit) and had a puppy. No matter how tiny the thing was, he still packed quite the punch. Dean rubbed his leg where it had smacked into him at full speed, he was surprised it wasn't broken. 

He stripped out of his blood stained clothes and landed heavily on the bed. He was tired and they were leaving tomorrow morning, he'd get a shower then, fuck if he cared what the sheets looked like.

"I hate werewolves." he complained. 

"You say that about everything." Castiel said in that monotone voice that only Batman and Castiel, angel of the lord, could pull off.

"I do not." Dean huffed, Castiel sat on the edge of the bed, blocking out the sunlight that was shining in Dean's eyes. 

"Witches."

"Point taken." Dean peaked an eye open, Cas was looking at the birds in the bushes just outside the window. "Will you relax? You're stressing me out....come here." Dean moved to one side of the bed and Castiel adjusted to lay next to him. He didn't mind that Dean was still a little bloody, he was used to it, came with the job and such.

"Dean," Cas paused and attempted to get his words straight before he said them, "what did that woman mean?"

"You're going to have to elaborate a little bit, Cas." 

"The werewolf woman, she called you a 'Rambo', what did she mean?" Dean laughed. Castiel enjoyed when Dean laughed, it didn't happen very often but every once and a while he would say something and Dean would laugh.  Cas was usually asking a legitimate question and didn't understand why Dean thought it was funny, even after he answered the questions, but he supposed that if Dean found some humor in it then there was no harm done.

"I need to watch more movies with you." Which didn't really answer Castiel's question, he would figure it out later, but for the moment he was paying attention to Dean as he rolled onto his side to face Cas. He also loved the color of Dean's eyes, forest green but still somehow bright and lively. Currently they were lazily examining Cas' face, long thick eyelashes brushing against tanned skin as Dean struggled to keep consciousness. Dean smiled a little, his eyes closing again.

"You have a comment." Cas said quietly, a statement rather than a question. Dean sighed and laughed a little, then mumbled a response that Castiel could quite hear but it didn't matter, he knew what Dean meant. He placed his arm gently around Dean's waist and pulled him in a little closer, the blood and dirt disappearing as Castiel's hand came in contact with the small of his back. 

"I enjoy lying here, too, Dean." 


End file.
